shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The plan to defeat Master Xandred/Ending
This is the Mac has a plan to defeat Master Xandred and the ending take places in The Sealing Symbol (MaoPRS). the Shiba House, everyone is worried Mac Grimborn: Just when you thought two Inquisitors were bad enough. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. Kion: And Ryan, I guess you love Meg now you are a Nighlok like Dayu. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: sighs I was never truly a Nighlok. My heart remained human. Makku: Well, we won't be seeing the Grand Inquisitor, the Eighth Brother or Thrawn again. Meg Griffin (EG): And Ryan would remain a Nighlok like Dayu now she is gone. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I know. Janja: Uh, Jayden? There's something I need to tell ya. Jayden Shiba: What's that? Janja: Uh, well... sings Sisi Ni Sawa means we are the same~ Though you got a sword~ Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: And I got a Nighlok frame~ Meg Griffin (EG): They do have a point. And Mac, my Nighlok boyfriend will remember Dayu as his partner and friend. Mac Grimborn: Let's make our stand. Kwentu Ni Kwentu. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Home is home? Kion: Yeah, we have to stop him. Meg Griffin (EG): He's right. I do guess you do have humanity in your heart, Darkbeast. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah, and Mac's right. Kwetu Ni Kwetu. hear music as Janja sings Janja: We've gotta stay strong~ All hands on the ground~ is impressed Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. He's right. Even though I accepted my fate as a Nighlok, I'm still a friend. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. Kion: We forgive you for all you've done. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Really? Kion: Yes. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Wow. I felt happy for you, guys. Even if I'm a Nighlok. crying a little Twilight Sparkle: Are you crying? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I'm not crying. his tears to one side Some tears come out of my eyes. Meg would remember her time being a Nighlok like she knows me. And with Dayu gone with Deker, all I got are you guys and my girlfriend with my Nighlok side. (EG) smiles and hugs her Nighlok boyfriend Meg Griffin (EG): That's all I ever wanted to hear. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Thanks. kiss on the lips as everyone watches Janja: See? Sisi Ni Sawa. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: That is nice and I think we are one in the same thing. Kion: Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same~ Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. And I guess Dayu will be happy for me from the afterlife, with Deker. I will gonna miss her. I will always remember the good times me and Dayu had. Even the times I was a human like she was. tears leak from his eyes Mac Grimborn: Though I got lightsabers, and you have a Nighlok frame~ Meg Griffin (EG): Is my Nighlock boyfriend crying? Kiara: Actually, it's liquid pride. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You both are right. It was some little droplets of liquid leak onto my face. It's like some tears. Meg Griffin (EG): Right. And I guess you will remember Dayu as always. Darkbeast There, there, my Nighlok boyfriend. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I know you love me as a Nighlok. My heart still remains human. Mac Grimborn: That means Ryan is half human and half Nighlok. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You're right, my human brother. sighs I guess I got my Harmonium to play in memory of both Dayu and Deker. My partner. My friend. sadly sits on a chair and plays his harmonium in memory of Dayu and Deker Meg Griffin (EG): Boy. He looks blue. Mac Grimborn: I think a brownish orange colour. Meg Griffin (EG): No, Mac. I think he is handsome the way he is. That and he is sad for the loss of Dayu, his new look's great on him. (EG) comes to Ryan/Darkbeast and comforts him Meg Griffin (EG): Don't worry, Ryan. You still got me. It's a bit like I'm your Deker. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: And I'm your Dayu. Now that Dayu is gone, all I got is my Nighlok side and human side. Kion: We need a plan to defeat Master Xandred. Twilight Sparkle: Kion's right. nods Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. Dayu was my fellow Nighlok. sadly I may not see her again and I might as well remain in this form forever. comforts Ryan/Darkbeast as he saddened to remain as a Nighlok forever without Dayu Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Thanks, Meg. At least you have me for you. And I did imagine me and Dayu as Overlords of Earth one time when she was alive. And I guess you was about to be loyal to Lord Darkbeast and his lady; Lady Dayu. Meg Griffin (EG): You did. I hope that would be like you and I would get married once you know how to change back to your human form. And even if you remain as a Nighlok, I would be your lady, Lord Darkbeast. smiles Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Thanks, Meg. And I do like this one. Lord Darkbeast and Lady Griffin. Protectors of the Earth. Meg Griffin (EG): I like that. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. And I guess when I imagine myself and Dayu as overlords, that don't mean that me and Dayu are enemies or are married. shudders Mac Grimborn: I know how that feels. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Thanks. You and I are really back together. And to think, I get the shudders just thinking about me and Dayu getting married as overlords. And during my time when Dayu was alive, my music from my Harmonium soothed her and Xandred was angry. Mac Grimborn: Yeah. I guess it is awesome you got a sword in your Harmonium. It's like Dayu’s. Meg Griffin (EG): I hope Dayu will be happy if we defeat Xandred. Ryan won't mind being a Nighlok for the rest of my days. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: It's not like Mac knows a spell to revive her and turn her back to a human or something. And if so, I would be happy to see her again. Nighlok to Nighlok. Mac Grimborn: Actually, I know one. is surprised Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You do? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. smiles and he uses his powers to change back to his human form Cutter: Nice. Mac Grimborn: How did you do that? Ryan Heretic: I used a spell to allow me to change between my human self and Nighlok self. I learned that from Octoroo. Meg Griffin (EG): Wow. I do love you as a Nighlok and a human. Cheezie: I guess we should thank Octoroo. Chungu: He knew Fulcrum's secret code phrase. Ryan Heretic: I hope we will. He is my fellow Nighlok. Even though I am half-Nighlok like Deker was. Janja: Wait. Octoroo is Fulcrum? Ryan Heretic: Yes. I would tell you but, that is a story for another time. Mac, you wanna revive Dayu? Mac Grimborn: Don't worry. I'm thinking. Ryan Heretic: Take your time. I guess the Nighlok part of me will live inside me, always. nods Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. I am glad I am with my human/Nighlok boyfriend again. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And the Nighlok in me would be okay. It's like Demyx said; Fool me once, fool me twice, roll the dice, paradise. Aggro: That makes no sense. Meg Griffin (EG): I agree. Ryan Heretic: It's from Captain Underpants. Mac Grimborn: Okay, I've got it. Meg Griffin (EG): Good for you. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Darkbeast's harmonium I hope I can play this for Dayu. Even I am now half human/half Nighlok. And you know. I kinda miss Dayu. She was like a mother to me and I was like a son to her. Janja: Wait. You are her son? Tano: Whoa. That is a twisted turn of events. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. She does care for me like I am her son. I think. Nne: What's this spell to bring back a Nighlok from the dead, huh? Mac Grimborn: It has the power to absorb any Nighlok. Ryan Heretic: Good one, Mac. At least you didn't try to absorb me so I would reunite with Dayu. You don't plan on killing me. Right? Mac Grimborn: Of course not. Reminds me of a time when Nne and Tano invited me to Janja's Clan. Ryan Heretic: Phew. The Nighlok in me would be alright. And I hope he will be a part of me like always. Meg Griffin (EG): Me too. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. his harmonium like Dayu does I guess this harmonium of mine is like Dayu's. I am glad Xandred didn't burn it or I would be upset. This means a lot to me. Meg Griffin (EG): How much? Ryan Heretic: Very much. Xandred was careless. Meg Griffin (EG): I know. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes